


Room 304

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspicious Lyle Dylandy, poor coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna has some questionable ways to clear his mind. Apparently meeting with the enemy commander and fucking in a hotel room is not the approved way to handle yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 304

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pulseofthestars on tumblr, and to give better-red-than-fed a heart attack.

_Usual place. 1 hour._

Setsuna stared at the message, and had been for the past half an hour. He knew exactly what it was, and what he hated was that he would answer. He had not been the same for a long time, and he wondered when the excuse of ‘needing to clear his head’ would stop being acceptable to the crew of the Ptolemy. If they knew he was doing this, they would probably lock him in his quarters until the conflict was over. After all, the damage was done, and would always be done. There was nothing he could do to resist. 

When he called, Setsuna always answered.

“Lockon, I’m going out for a little bit. I’ll be back soon.” Setsuna said, passing the sharpshooter as he made his way towards the hangar doors. “I just need to clear… this.” 

He had a feeling that Lyle was the first one to stop believing him, but the other Meister did not stop him. Maybe they both knew this need to be away, to do something absolutely terrible and wipe away the world for a while. Oh, if Lyle knew… 

But Lyle didn’t know. And Lyle wouldn’t know. None of them would.

Setsuna knew the way to the hotel by heart now, driving his occasionally-borrowed motorcycle through the winding streets in the glow of the setting sun. His expression dulled with each second, the building coming into view. Lakeview Hotel. Setsuna would have called it a home away from home, but it wasn’t. It was a place that he could forget the world around him in the worst way possible. And here he was, at the beck and call of a man who had gone mad with all he had seen beyond time and space. 

The room was always the same, number 304. Setsuna was sure that it was just permanently reserved at this point. His stomach rolled, knowing that he was betraying a lot of who he was by doing this, and worse was the feeling that he was almost eager, excited to degrade himself in such a way. 

“Come in, Setsuna F. Seiei.”

He always knew, didn’t he?

Setsuna turned the doorknob, opening the door to see what was becoming a terribly familiar sight. There he was, the leader of the Sleeves, sitting comfortably in the desk chair, fingers folded together and one leg crossed with an almost pleasant smile on his face. Setsuna closed the door behind him, his eyes flicking to the second figure in the room, frowning. 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Setsuna hissed bitterly. 

“Hmm?” Frontal replied with a coy smile. “Objecting to my guard’s presence? Or are you worried that he will want a turn as well?”

Setsuna’s stomach rolled. Angelo had never been a part of this sick little arrangement, and it was clear that he was enjoying how uncomfortable Setsuna was with the albino’s very presence. He had never done well when they crossed on the battlefield. He really did not want to think of why the other man was here. It was supposed to just be himself and Full Frontal. 

“It doesn’t matter, does it, Setsuna? You know that you don’t have a say in what I do to you, you gave that up the moment you showed up.” The masked man said, slowly uncrossing his legs. “Now, you know what to do.” 

Of course he did. The dance was the same every time. Ignoring Angelo’s presence and his unnervingly vicious smile, Setsuna began to undress. There was a routine, a system to the madness. Everything was removed slowly, folded and set neatly aside piece by piece until he was completely nude, eyes averted. It served as a reminder that he was not a person in this room, he was something to be used and forgotten about. A toy to be played with and discarded. That was all he was good for. 

Frontal motioned to Angelo, and Setsuna stepped back instinctively as the albino stepped forwards with an almost gleeful glint in his eyes, even though he was sure that the royal guard hated him for not being worthy of his captain’s attention. Well, these things happened. 

His arms were bound in front of him with his scarf, the length looping around his throat perhaps a little too tight for Setsuna’s comfort, but his nervous fidgeting and struggling only earned a hiss of scorn and a slap across his face. A warning, but a sharp one nonetheless. Things he could get away with when it was just him and Frontal did not matter now. Maybe that was why, Frontal wanted him to be truly helpless, unable to resist without threat of violence and pain. 

It was a very effective deterrent.

He was dragged over to the bed, all-but shoved onto it and forced to his knees, Angelo still holding on to his ‘leash’ as it were. They were both taking orders from Full Frontal, it was clear to Setsuna, even if he really did not want to be so close to Angelo. There was no choice, especially when his head was forced up, staring up into the cruel eyes of the other pilot. Oh, Setsuna knew what the game was now, and his eyes widened. 

He tried to pull away, struggling to free his arms or do something to put distance between them. But Angelo handed the lead off to Frontal, and Setsuna was trapped between two terrible life choices. The worst part was that some broken part of him was enjoying it. Wanting it, even. 

“You know how this goes, Setsuna. Why fight the inevitable?”

There wasn’t an answer. Not between the sound of a belt being undone and Angelo’s thumb in his mouth, forcing his jaw open roughly. He could have bit down, but he had a feeling that this would only encourage the both of them. He had to relax his throat, not that he had much time before there was a slender and very unfamiliar cock in his mouth. 

Mildly, Setsuna wondered what was worse; the fact that he was so used to this that it was second nature, or the fact that he was less bothered by this than anything else. Angelo’s dick was hardly the first he’d sucked in his life, and this was still more pleasant circumstances than he had been in the past. A hand curled into his hair, pulling him so close that the albino’s peach fuzz tickled his nose. He tried to squirm, but a sharp tug on his bonds made him think twice, the length wrapped around his throat nearly causing him to choke. 

“Enjoy him, Angelo. He is here to be used, after all.”

A single, silk finger slid down his spine, causing him to shudder and a hand soon spread down his side, grasping his hip. There was a muffled moan from Setsuna, eyes closing. If he was careful, he could just let his mind slip away to somewhere else, pretend that he wasn’t in this position. 

But neither man would let him. 

Angelo thrust his hips forwards sharply, and Setsuna gagged, eyes snapping wide as he tried not to choke. There was a cruel laugh, and Setsuna couldn’t breathe. His face started growing red, struggling to pull back enough to just exhale, to do anything, but Angelo held him firmly. Was he going to keep him here? Was this going to keep going on until he lost consciousness? Setsuna’s throat tightened, struggling a little harder as darkness started eating at the edges of his vision, as he sucked harder. 

There was a harsh, deep groan from the albino guard as he shot his load down the Meister’s throat, pulling out as Setsuna’s eyes started rolling up in his head. He fell forwards onto the bed, dazed and gasping for air. 

For a moment, he wasn’t there. His mind was just drifting.

When Setsuna was pulled back into his body, he barely had time to realize that the situation had only gotten worse before he was practically inhaling Angelo’s cock once more. Frontal pulled on his bonds again, and he was very, very aware that the other man was also inside him, a sensation that had become all-too familiar in the past few weeks. They were right, that he was something to be used and discarded. 

Some sick part of him was okay with that. Right now, railed from both ends by people who would sooner kill him when they saw him next, he was nothing. He was useless. He was cheap trash that they could fuck without any consequence. And in some twisted way, Setsuna was at peace to it. This hideous, cruel treatment was enough to wipe his world clean, to lift something off of him even at the same time he was becoming tainted, becoming horrid and wretched and ugly. 

Angelo came first, Setsuna once again nearly choking. Frontal took more time, one hand curled tightly around Setsuna’s dick and slowly stroking him up to his peak. This wasn’t a first, but it made Setsuna moan in pleasure every time. That was perhaps something horrid, how good it felt. How great he felt under Full Frontal’s gloved hands and his silk touch. No one had actually made him _feel_ this way before. He couldn’t do something like this with anyone else. 

No, he wouldn’t let someone else do that to him. That was the difference. 

“How pitiful.”

Setsuna glared at Angelo, the albino looking both bitter and smug at the same time, and the Meister was not entirely sure how he managed that. 

“The sword of Celestial Being reduced to a cheap whore.” He purred, watching as Frontal pulled sharply on Setsuna’s bonds again, causing him to gasp as his head and arms were pulled up. Another tug and Setsuna was upright, struggling to breathe. 

Frontal merely chuckled darkly, removing his hand from Setsuna’s erect cock in favor of holding properly onto his hip to keep fucking him. 

“Come now, Angelo, that implies he was anything but a whore before he joined Celestial Being.” 

Setsuna grunted in response, struggling to form words in favor of just trying to breathe. Frontal had twisted the spare length of his scarf so he could not breathe easily, his body starting to shudder. There was no escape, but that would imply that Setsuna wanted to escape. The three of them knew that he would not. After all, this was what he wanted.

Frontal drew out this torture, or this pleasure, as long as he pleased, leaving Setsuna on the edge and making strangled pleas for release, which was met by Angelo’s taunting and spite. To Angelo, of course, Setsuna didn’t deserve his captain’s attention, much less his dick. Setsuna was nothing but a useless, worthless little bitch, weak and filthy. 

But eventually the game needed to come to an end. 

Several sharp, pointed thrusts, and Setsuna finally got his release, his vision spotting and his mind starting to grow hazy as Frontal was not far behind him. Setsuna was dropped onto the bed, hot semen leaking down his thighs. 

“...th-thank you.” 

Oh he hated himself for saying it, that it was an automatic response. It only earned a slight chuckle from Frontal, already tucked back into his pants and looking as if nothing had happened. 

But neither of them said any more. 

Setsuna was released, hastily dressing and taking a long, long drive back to the Ptolemy. Maybe no one would notice that he reeked of sex and shame. 

But on the plus side, he did feel better.


End file.
